


akonthy real

by RegularMagicalUnicorn



Category: DDLitG, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Doki Doki Literature Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularMagicalUnicorn/pseuds/RegularMagicalUnicorn
Summary: akonthy real
Relationships: Ako/Anthy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	akonthy real

Ako sat alone in the library. She liked it here. It was calm, peaceful, and felt like home - certainly a welcome change from the past few days, which had felt like a nightmare. She stretched out her arms and looked down at the blank page in front of her. Things were back to normal, and for her, normal was drawing two flowers and a cat. She got to work.

While she drew, her mind began to wander. It wandered back to Sayori, as it always did. Ako wasn’t sure how she felt about her friend anymore. On one hand, her feelings for Sayori were still there, no question about it. On the other, Sayori had made it clear that she wasn’t interested in her in that way. And on the third hand, Sayori had lied to her about being a secret character. She probably had had a good reason to, but…

Ako looked down. She had finished the flowers and cat, and had started to draw Sayori again. She crumpled up the paper and started over on a fresh sheet. Soft footsteps came from behind the nearest row of bookshelves, though Ako was too engaged in drawing and thinking to notice. She didn’t notice as the footsteps rounded the corner, either.

“Uh… hey,” said a familiar voice.

Ako looked up distractedly, then immediately jumped into full-panic mode, leaping out of her chair. In front of her was the shark-toothed girl who had very nearly ruined her life.

“You!” Ako shrieked. “What are you doing here?” Her eyes flitted around, looking for an escape route.

“Relax!” Anthy put her hands up, palms forward, as if to show she was unarmed. Of course, the gesture lost something since it was actually her mouth that Ako was most concerned about.

“I’m not here to eat you this time!” Anthy laughed. Ako did not join in.

“What do you want?” Ako asked, still on edge.

“I want to make amends.” Anthy smiled - which, with teeth like hers, was not reassuring at all. “And honestly? I’ve been running myself ragged trying to clean things up and make room for you guys! I need a break.” She plopped herself down at the table Ako had been sitting at. “Did you draw this?”

“Yes, I did.” Ako shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts. “Anthy, you can’t just… come back and expect everything to be normal, right? You’re directly responsible for the worst days of my life!”

“Hey, come on, I did restore everything, didn’t I?” Anthy winked.

“After you destroyed everything! We’re not going to just forgive you. You need to take this more seriously.”

Anthy’s smile faded. Well, she was still smiling, but the rest of her face faded.

“I know,” she said sadly. “What I’ve done is… unforgivable. I thought maybe keeping things light would ease the tension, but… you’re right. Now’s not the time. I’m sorry.”

Ako was taken aback by the sudden mood change. She cautiously sat back down at the table, eyeing Anthy from across the table, while working out what to say next.

“That’s… a good start,” she decided. After a pause, she added, “You know, I’ve… actually done some terrible things as well.” Her mind flashed back to her advances on Sayori - something she’d really like to forget.

“Really?” Anthy perked up slightly at the sympathy.

“Yes, I…,” Ako trailed off. “Well, it doesn’t really concern you.”

“Alright.” Anthy sat back in her chair.

An awkward silence enveloped the pair as they stared across the table at each other.

“So…,” Anthy broke the silence, “you draw, huh?”

“Yes. I draw two flowers and a cat.”

“Is that all?”

“I… also do portraits, sometimes.”

“Oh?” Anthy leaned forward. “You should draw me!”

Ako considered. “I can try,” she decided, grabbing her trusty pen and some paper. Anthy posed while Ako began sketching. She soon finished the drawing, which resembled Pac-Man with teeth and hair. Anthy took a look.

“This is great!” she laughed. “May I keep it?”

“Sure.” Ako shrugged.

“Thanks!” Anthy unhinged her jaw and tossed the piece of paper into her mouth.

Ako shuddered. “Even when you’re not eating people, that freaks me out.”

“Oh!” Anthy laughed. “Sorry!” Her laughter faded and her tone dropped. “Seriously though, thank you Ako. I… I hope I can see you again soon.” Anthy sat up slightly straighter. “All of you, I mean. I really do want to make things right, as hard as that may be.”

“Have you met with any of the others?”

“Not yet. But I will.”

Suddenly, J-pop music flooded the area. Anthy pulled out her phone and held it to her ear. Her face fell as she listened.

“Aw, man,” she said, snapping the phone shut. “Ako, I really gotta take this job. See you later, okay?” She stood up.

“See you,” Ako said while Anthy unhinged her jaw again. Her mouth stretched wide open, tearing a hole through the fabric of reality - or at least, the in-game reality. Anthy stepped through the hold, which closed itself up nicely after she left. Ako eyed the space suspiciously.

What was Anthy up to? She seemed sincere enough, but then, Ako had never envisioned herself a great judge of emotions. Maybe she should talk to Sayori about her. There was a lot she needed to talk to Sayori about.

\-----

“Hey, Anthy.” The shark-toothed girl had once again materialized in Ako’s corner of the library.

“Hey, Ako!” Anthy smiled, as always. “How’s it going?”

“Alright.” Ako shrugged. “Have you talked to any of the others yet?”

Anthy sat down. “Yeah, I tried Natsuki. We used to be on good terms, before, you know…” She trailed off.

“And…?” Ako prompted.

“It went alright, I guess,” Anthy said, “but I think it’s going to be a long time before I get my friend back.”

Ako nodded. “Try Sayori next. I talked with her the other day, and she said that we should try to accept that you’re being sincere.”

“ _Try_ to accept?” Anthy asked.

“Well, you did try to kill us.”

Anthy nodded. “Fair. I’ll talk to her next. Thank you.” She grimaced. “I am not looking forward to trying to talk to Monika. She has every reason to hate me, and then some.”

“Yeah,” Ako agreed. “Monika doesn’t exactly forgive easily.”

Anthy looked up. “Oh?”

“She punched me out for trying to steal her girlfriend,” Ako explained.

Anthy lauged. “Her girlfriend must be missing out, then!”

Ako’s eyes went wide. “Huh?”

“Oh, nothing.” Anthy quickly changed the subject. “Are you drawing again today?”

“Yes, same as always,” Ako said. “Two flowers and a cat.”

“That’s great!” Anthy said excitedly. “I’ve got something else new for you to draw today! If you want to, I mean,” she added quickly.

“Well, what is it?”

Anthy opened her mouth and reached inside, rooted around for a second, then pulled out a cage, with some kind of creature inside. Ako had never seen anything like it before.

“What is that?” Ako asked, interested yet concerned.

“I have no idea!” Anthy said proudly. “I borrowed it from another game the user had installed. I thought you might enjoy having something new to draw.”

“I’ll… give it a shot.” Ako eyed the creature suspiciously. She sketched it out, creating a reasonably good representation for something she had never seen before. Once she was finished, she showed the drawing to Anthy, who happily devoured it.

“Ako, that was great!” Anthy smiled - a real smile, not the fake one she always had. Like this, she looked...

Anthy was kind of pretty.

Ako’s face went a bit red at the thought. “Oh, uh, thanks,” she said, hoping that Anthy wouldn’t notice.

“I’ll bring something else tomorrow!” Anthy returned the cage to its storage location - inside her mouth, of course.

“Oh? You’re coming back again?”

“Of course!” Anthy nodded. “You’ve been… someone I can talk to.”

“Don’t forget to try Sayori, then. She’s a real gem. I’m sure she’ll be better for it than I am.”

“Haha, I doubt it!” Anthy winked. “Alright, see you!” She ate a hole in the fabric of the universe, and with that, she was gone.

Ako put her hand to her chest. Why was her heart beating so hard? She hadn’t felt like this since… since…

Since Sayori.

Oh no.

Her heart fluttered. Could she really be falling in love with the girl who, just a week ago, had been threatening to consume their entire reality? Was she really that desperate for love?

Sometimes, Ako wished she was still a background character. Having feelings was _hard_.

**Author's Note:**

> I shipped the two OCs from https://dokidokiliteraturegirls.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks to Yui for  
> 1\. Making the blog  
> 2\. Making these characters  
> 3\. Proofreading for me  
> 4\. Being cool


End file.
